1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swivel hook to be used on rucksacks, pack sacks, baggages, etc. and particularly relates to a swivel hook which is comprised of a hook body, a connecting ring pivotally mounted on the hook body, a locking member pivotally mounted on the hook body so as to firmly engage the tip of the hook body under the bias of a spring.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally speaking, up to now, in order to assemble a swivel hook of the type described above, either of the two pieces, that is, the hook body or the connecting ting has a connecting axle and the other has a through hole, vice versa. After the connecting axle of one piece is fitted into the through hole of the other piece, the appropriate part of the other piece which surrounds the through hole is squeezed so as to firmly hold the two pieces together.
Instead of a squeezing operation, another type of conventional swivel hooks can be assembled by a snap-fitting operation, the typical example of which is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 57-45455. This conventional swivel hook is comprised of a substantially rectangular ring and a substantially J-shaped hook integrally formed with and disposed on a lower side of the rectangular ring. The rectangular ting is intended for receiving a belt therethrough. The proximal part of the J-shaped hook has a chamber formed for receiving a proximal part of a locking member therein. A shaft is mounted in the chamber of the J-shaped hook. The locking member has a dog-legged groove formed in the proximal part thereof. The dog-legged groove is open at one end and terminates in a bearing hole at the other end. The proximal part of the locking member also has a cavity formed therein. One end of a plate spring is inserted into the cavity of the locking member and the other end projects beyond the cavity.
In order to assemble this snap-fitting type swivel hook, for starters, one end of the plate spring is inserted into the cavity of the proximal part of the locking member. Then, the locking member is mounted on the hook body by fitting the shaft of the latter into the bearing hole through the dog-legged groove of the former. In this way, the other end projecting beyond the cavity comes into abutting engagement with the proximal end of the hook body, thus biasing the locking member into abutting engagement with the tip of the J-shaped body. This complete the assembling of the swivel hook.
However, these conventional swivel hooks suffer from drawbacks. The assembling of the first conventional swivel hook requires a squeezing operation which is tedious and time consuming. Following the manufacture of the separate parts, these parts are then plated or painted. The squeezing operation required to assemble the hook damages the painted or plated area, thereby damaging the appearance of the hook as a whole. Furthermore, the first swivel hook is limited in terms of the design, and therefore, the appearance which it can assume.
In case of the second conventional swivel hook, the hook body and the connecting ring are integrally formed with each other, which makes the swivel hook forfeit the freedom of assuming any desired appearance. If they were formed separately, hook bodies and connecting rings of various shapes and colors could be put together in any desired manner, so that the swivel hook could enjoy freedom of appearance. Since the both parts are integrally formed; if the hook body is desired to be made a little bigger, the swivel hook as a whole must be made bigger.